Différence fondamentale
by Ernia
Summary: L'amour est parfois source de colère, de tristesse, de déssaroi mais aussi source de souci. Une jeune fille ce demande pourquoi tout cela lui arrive. Slash féminin.
1. Default Chapter

Donc comme le résumé l'indique, ceci est un slash féminin donc homophobe s'abstenir. Vous êtes maintenant prévenue. Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Mme Rowlings, mais l'histoire, à moi-. Bonne Lecture!

Différence fondamentale

Prologue

Elle marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, cette école qui lui avait apportée tellement de bonheur et de moment heureux, mais aussi tellement de désillusion. Ici, entre ces murs, elle avait pleurée,rit mais aussi desepérée. Maintenant, elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus de toutes ces aventures, de toute ces découvertes, elle voulait tout simplement vivre en paix. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si cruelle avec elle? Elle était pourtant bonne élève, bonne enfant, tout ce que des parents pouvait désirer. Une enfant parfaite. Mais non, il y avait un petit détail qui n'était pas mentionnée. Ses amours. Oui ses amours était aussi bien un désastre qu'une honte pour ses parents. Oui, la jeune fille si parfaite, si gentille, ne l'était plus. Pourquoi vous demanderait vous? Parce qu'elle était différente. Différente d'une grande majorité des gens. Non par le fait d'être une sorcière mais par le fait qu'elle aimait les femmes. Oui, la jeune fille pourtant si parfaite, était lesbienne. Les mots parfois ne veulent rien dire, mais derrière ce mot ce cachait tellement de souffrance. La souffrance de ne pouvoir le dire, la souffrance d'aimer en secret, sans jamais rien laisser filtrer de ses émotions. Elle en avait assez de tout ce poids sur ses maigres épaules. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête et ne plus avoir à porter ce fardeau. Elle voulait tout crier à la face du monde mais elle n'en avait pas le courage. Son cœur si fort dans les pires dangers, ne pouvait affronter la face du monde. Parfois l'on ne s'en rend pas tout a fait compte mais les gens sont cruelles entre eux, et son cœur, son âme, son être ne pouvait décidément pas réussir à affirmer cette partie d'elle-même. C'était trop dure. Elle voulait être heureuse, peut-être même avoir des enfants, mais elle devait avant tout faire la paix avec elle-même. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de tout ces examens de conscience, elle voulait vivre. Vivre et être heureuse.

Reviews please! Qui est-ce selon vous? Qui est le 2e personnage? Si vous aimez, et bien je mettrais la suite!- Bye bye!


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Désir et questionnement.

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, très fatiguée, mais heureuse d'avoir mis de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elle s'étira langoureusement et se leva enfin pour aller se doucher. Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la salle commune, Ron et Harry l'attendait.

-Dis donc Hermione, tu as l'air bien heureuse ce matin? Quelque chose est arrivée?

-Non je t'assure Harry! J'ai le droit de sourire non?

-Oh laisse la donc Harry! Allez, venez, j'ai faim!

-Tu as toujours faim, Ron, s'exclama Harry en riant.

-Raison de plus pour aller me rassasier!

Sur ce, les 3 jeunes gens se dirigèrent en riant vers la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'ils s'assirent à la table de Gryffondor, Ginny vint les rejoindre.

-Oh mon dieu, pensa Hermione, ce qu'elle est belle! Qu'est ce que je donnerais pour seulement pouvoir caresser ses cheveux où même la prendre dans mes bras… Mione! Tu dois te ressaisir et penser à autre chose! C'est la sœur de ton meilleur ami, ne l'oubli pas!

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte du rouge qui lui était montée aux joues. Soudain, elle se leva comme si elle avait le diable au trousse. -Je dois allez au dortoir! À plus tard les garçons!

Sans plus d'explication, elle courut hors de la Grande Salle en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Elle s'arrêta soudain dans un coin désert et se laissa glisser le long d'un mur.

Merde! Presque subtile! GRR! Calme toi Hermione, contrôle-toi! Tu vas y arriver, oui, la pensée positive. Allez, je dois allez en cours!

Elle monta en vitesse chercher ses livres de cours et arriva comme à son habitude en avance au cour du professeur Mc Gonagall.

Dans la grande salle…

Ginny était déconcertée par le départ précipité d'Hermione.

-Dites-moi les garçons, vous savez pourquoi Hermione est partie aussi vite?

-Non pas la moindre idée, fit Harry

-D'après moi, elle croit tout simplement avoir oubliée de finir un devoir ou bien elle doit vouloir allez à la bibliothèque.

-Tu as sans doute raison Ron, bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai un devoir à rendre à Rogue, et je n'ai pas finie.

-Au revoir Ginny!

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa classe, la jeune fille rousse croisa Hermione.

-Hermione!

-Plus tard Ginny, je n'ai pas le temps répliqua la jeune fille brune en se mettant à courir.

La brunette disparut à l'angle d'un couloir, laissant là une Ginny de plus en plus troublée.

Hermione repensait encore et encore à sa rencontre avec Ginny et à son propre comportement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait de si étrange réaction en sa présence?

Hermione était si décontenancée que durant le cours de métamorphose, le professeur Mc Gonagall l'interpella :

-Miss Granger! Voudriez-vous avoir l'obligeance de nettoyer le gâchis que vous venez de faire?

-Vous disiez professeur?

-Je disais que vôtre bouteille d'encre se verse sur vous depuis au moins cinq bonne minute miss Granger. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. Maintenant, allez donc vous changer.

Sans se le faire dire 2 fois Hermione se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor à tout allure.

Une fois changer, Hermione retourna à son cours mais au moment où elle y entrait la cloche sonna la fin du cours.

-Miss Granger. Venez vous asseoir.

La jeune brune prit place devant son professeur, un air de doute au visage.

-N'ayez crainte je ne suis pas ici pour vous réprimander, je veux juste savoir si tout va bien.

-Oui professeur Mc Gonagall, ne vous en faites pas.

-Vous en êtes sur Miss Granger? Sachez que si vous avez besoin d'aide, je suis là. Vous pouvez y aller, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

La préfète saisit son sac de cours et arriva au son de la cloche dans la classe du minuscule professeur Flitwick. Bien que très petit, celui-ci était un excellent professeur.

-Asseyez-vous. Bien le bonjour jeunes gens! Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre le sortilège de transport. Quelqu'un peut me dire à quoi il sert? Miss Granger?

-Ce sortilège sert à transporter des objets d'un endroit à un autre en les faisant disparaître.

-Excellent Miss granger! 10 points pour Gryffondor!

À la fin du cours, seule Hermione et quelques chanceux avait réussit à effectuer le sortilège sans trop de problème, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Ron. Celui-ci ne réussit qu'à faire disparaître la moitié d'une plume et lorsqu'il la faisait réapparaître, elle prenait feu!

-Je déteste les sortilèges!

-Tant fait pas Ron, tu réussiras, j'en suis sur.

-Ouais, c'est ce que tu dis Harry.

Le silence se fit.

-Alors Hermione, comment ça va? dit Harry.

-Très bien pourquoi?

-Oh je m'informais c'est tout.

-Merci Harry, mais je vais très bien.

Qu'est ce que je pouvais bien lui répondre de toute façon? Qu'une jeune fille rousse, hante mes jours et mes nuits? Non, il vaut mieux que je garde tout cela pour moi. Comment réagirait-il de toute manière?

La journée se termina sans d'autres problèmes.

Ginny était épuisée par sa journée. Depuis sa rencontre avec Hermione, plein de questions avait refait surface dans sa tête, toute plus perturbante les une que les autres.

Pourquoi Hermione est-elle si étrange? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me fuit? Je n'ai pourtant rien fait, je ne suis pas un monstre. Bon! Fini les questions! Une bonne douche s'impose, rien de mieux pour vous changer les idées!

Lorsqu'elle atteignit la salle de bain, elle entendit des pleurs. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être? Lorsque la 5e année poussa la porte, elle aperçut une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns broussailleux. Hermione! Sans plus de questions, Ginny entra et se dirigea vers l'autre jeune femme.

-Hermione? Pourquoi pleures-tu?

-Ce… ce n'est rien Ginny, je te jure.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire?

-Je… je sais Gin, dit Hermione en reniflant.

-Allez, vient là.

Ginny ouvrit grand les bras et Hermione s'y réfugia sans plus se poser de questions. Ginny leva la main et machinalement, elle se mit à caresser les cheveux d'Hermione. Celle-ci finit enfin par se calmer et Ginny relâcha son étreinte protectrice.

-Allez, sèche tes larmes Mione, tu es bien plus belle sans des rivières sur ton visage, dit Ginny en souriant gentiment.

-Merci Gin.

-Oh ce n'est rien, les amies sont là pour ça. Tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler je suis là?

-Oui, merci.

Ginny se dirigea enfin vers les douches tandis qu'Hermione retournait à sa chambre. Lorsque la jeune Weasley repensa à la scène étrange qui venait de se produire, elle devient rouge comme une tomate.

Qu'est ce qui m'a prit de dire cela? Peut-être que… non, elle était triste et je voulais la réconforter, c'est cela. Bon, allons donc, je dois aller dormir.

Pourtant, la jeune fille aux cheveux de feu ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Des tonnes de questions s'agitaient dans son esprit, comme si elle dansait la cucaracha. Pourquoi sa rencontre avec Hermione la troublait t-elle autant? Elle avait l'impression que le parfum de la jeune fille lui collait à la peau. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver qu' Hermione sentait bon et que ces cheveux étaient aussi doux que la soie. Elle avait réellement apprécié de sentir le corps de son amie aussi près d'elle, mais cela la troublait profondément.

Un peu plus loin, le cœur d'Hermione était en fête. Ginny, SA Ginny venait de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire des mots doux! Bien vite pourtant, son esprit revint à la raison, Ginny n'était qu'une amie venue la réconforter, elle ne devait pas se faire d'idée. Si seulement Ginny savait que c'était pour elle qu'elle pleurait, que c'était elle qu'elle désirait. Oui, Hermione aimait Ginny, la seule fille et la cadette des Weasley. Peut-être que Ginny l'aimait après tout?

Arrête de te faire des idées, Hermione, c'est presque impossible.

Au moins, elle lui avait fait vivre un bon moment, blotti dans ses bras, à respirer son parfum et à sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. Sortant finalement de ses réflexions, la jeune brunette décida d'aller dormir car, comme on dit, la nuit porte conseil.

Ce soir là, deux jeunes femmes se couchèrent heureuses, mais avec de plus en pus de questions en tête.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous merci pour vos reviews! Ca me fait très plaisir de les lire et me conforte dans l'idée de continuer cette fic! Pour plus de facilité de lecture, j'ai séparée les dialogues. Bonne journée à tous! Merci de me lire et de me laissez un petit commentaire!

Je tiens par contre à vous avertir que le début du chapitre est légèrement plus poussé. Rien de bien méchant. Mais, j'ai tout de même fait passer le rating a déconseillé moins de 12 ans. Est-ce convenable?

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, chacune était fatiguéé mais malgré tout, de plus en plus troublée.

Ginny se rendait vers la grande salle lorsque soudain, elle buta contre quelqu'un. Ce n'était autre qu'Hermione. Les deux jeunes filles tombèrent rudement sur le sol.

La petite rousse tomba littéralement sur sa compagne. Leurs visages étaient tout près l'un de l'autre. L'incompréhension la plus totale se lisait dans les yeux de la brunette. Leur visage n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ginny se rendit soudain compte que ses mains reposaient tout contre la poitrine de son amie. Remarquant la position embarrassante qui était la leur, les deux jeunes filles rougirent de plus belle.

Sous une impulsion, Hermione décida de briser les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient…. Lorsque la cloche retentit.

Ginny se releva tant bien que mal, ayant tout de même espérée qu'il se passerait quelque chose durant c'est court instant. Rouge comme une tomate bien mur, la jeune Weasley aida Hermione a se relever, évitant de la regarder dans les yeux.

-M…merci Gin…ny, balbutia Hermione

Ginny lui fit un maigre sourire et s'éloigna, maudissant intérieurement le début des cours.

De son côté, Hermione faisait de même. Putain de cloche! Pourquoi fait-il qu'elle sonne alors qu'elle tenait l'objet de ses désirs tout contre elle! Toujours rougissante, Hermione entra dans sa salle de classe, l'esprit en ébullition.

point de vue de Harry

La cloche avait retentit depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsqu'Hermione déboula dans la classe d'histoire de la magie. Le professeur Binns, seul professeur fantôme de l'école et somnifère ectoplasmique de son état, ne sembla rien remarquer.

Hermione s'affala sur le siège près du mien. Elle semblait passablement perdue dans ses pensées et… plutôt rougissante. Ce qui n'est normalement pas son cas, elle qui a toujours eu beaucoup de contrôle sur elle-même.

-Hermione, chuchotai-je.

Pas de réponse.

-Hermione…Hermione!

Mon éclat de voix sembla la tirée de ses pensées.

-Hum tu disais Gin?

J'haussait un sourcil de surprise.

-Heu moi c'est Harry, Mione. H-A-R-R-Y.

-Hein? Oh euh pardon, elle rougit, je n'étais pas concentrée, tu disais?

-Pourquoi est-tu arrivée en retard?

-Oh hum…. J'avais oubliée un livre au dortoir.

Ce disant, elle baissa la tête, évitant de me regarder dans les yeux. Cela cachait quelque

chose à n'en pas douté.

-Si tu le dis, je te crois.

Je détourna mon attention d'elle. Je suis de plus en plus certain que cela cache quelque chose mais quoi ? Une discussion avec Hermione s'impose.

Retour au point de vue de Hermione.

Non mais! Il ne peut pas se mêler de ce qui le regarde lui. Je ne peux pas être en retard sans avoir droit à un interrogatoire? Enfin bon. Allez, je dois me concentrer

Je tentais alors avec un effort de volonté de suivre le cour. Malheureusement, je me perdis dans mes songes, aidée en cela par la voix du professeur, toujours aussi endormant. Nous devrions proposer a Madame Pomfresh de l'engager comme somnifère pour ses patients…

Je ne refis surface qu'au son de la cloche.

Bon sang elle est contre moi celle –la!

Je me rendis directement vers les cachots, antre du professeur Rogue. Comme à chaque année, les cours de potions étaient en commun avec les Serpentards. À croire que le directeur ne voyait pas les risques que cela comportait de mêler Gryffondor et Serpentard.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement dans un grincement, révélant le laboratoire. De son bureau, le professeur Rogue observait les élèves entrer. Il eut un rictus en apercevant Harry.

Le concerné fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

La porte se referma soudain dans un claquement et le cour débuta. Bien vite, je me perdis dans la contemplation de mon chaudron, ne portant pas attention à mes gestes. J'y jetais nonchalamment tout ce qui me tombait sous la main.

Un gargouillement attira l'attention de Ron.

-Mione, ton chaudron va déborder!

-Déborder? Pourquoi dis-tu… Oh non!

Dans un bruit infernale, mon chaudron explosa. Une gelée verte phosphorescente aspergea la plupart des élèves et aussi, à mon plus grand malheur, le professeur Rogue.

-GRANGER!! Espèce d'incapable! Retenue Vendredi 20 h ici! Maintenant, dehors!!et 40 points en moins pour Gryffondor!

Si les yeux du professeur Rogue avaient pu lancer des éclairs, j'aurai été à coup sur morte sur le coup.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois. En sortant des cachots, je me rendis compte que ma peau avait pris une drôle de couleur violette. Je découvris avec horreur que j'étais aussi couverte d'affreux pustule.

-Et merde! C'est bien ma journée!

Je pris sans attendre la direction de l'infirmerie. J'entendi au même moment un cri retentir dans le château.

-GRANGER!!

Il semblerait que les élèves et le professeur Rogue ait fait la même…découverte que moi.C'était peut-être une chance finalement qu'il m'ait fait sortir de classe.

J'arriva sans encombre à l'infirmerie.

-Mademoiselle Granger, que diable faites vous donc comme cela? me houspilla l'infirmière.

-Um… j'ai comment dire… eu quelques petits problèmes avec une potion…

Je baissa la tête, misérable.

-Et donc, si je comprends bien, j'aurais d'autres patients?

-C'est… exacte madame, dis-je en rougissant.

-Allez venez ici et allongée vous.

Elle me désigna un lit où je m'installai.

Une heure plus tard.

Ouf, enfin sortie de là! Pourquoi a t-il fallu que je sois si distraite aussi? Décidément ma pauvre Hermione, tu devrais tout oublier. Ginny ne sera jamais pour toi. Quoi que…Non je ferais mieux de l'oublier… j'aurais moins mal…

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, je décidais de mettre ma résolution en application quoi que cela m'en coûte. J'étais certes un peu distraite mais j'allais mieux. En apparence du moins. Une personne ne fut pourtant pas dupe.

Harry trouvait de plus en plus étrange le comportement de son amie. Pourquoi celle-ci avait-elle l'air si préoccupée depuis quelques temps? Enfin, plus qu'a la normale.

Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il avait remarqué que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec Hermione. Elle passait de plus en plus de temps seule, à se balader sans raison dans les couloirs. Elle semblait croire que personne ne s'en était rendue compte mais Harry n'était pas dupe.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien ronger autant la préfète?

Il devait découvrir coûte que coûte ce qui rongeait son amie. Quitte à la confronter durant l'une de ses escapades nocturnes. Sa décision était prise et rien ne le ferait reculer.


	4. Chapitre 3

DF chapitre 3

DF chapitre 3

Minuit.

Tout était calme dans le château.

Comme à mon habitude, je sortis de mon dortoir pour me promener dans les couloirs. Je retournais dans ma tête la décision que j'avais prise. N'y avait-il vraiment aucun espoir? Ginny n'avait pas semblée si réticente que cela a se trouver si près de moi dans une situation pour le moins… embarrassante.

Je poussa un soupir de découragement et m'assit contre un mur du troisième étage, désert à cette heure de la nuit.

Harry, Ron, que penseriez-vous en connaissant ce secret qui est le mien? Me rejetteriez-vous? M'accepteriez-vous tel que je suis? Vous ne savez pas comment ce secret est dur à garder au fond de soi. De faire attention à tous les gestes que je fais, à tous les regards que je pose. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela me tombe dessus aussi? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas être comme… la normale des gens?

Les larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur mes joues, tels des rivières cristallines.

Et toi Ginny, que penserait tu de moi? Me considérerait tu encore comme une amie? Ou bien me mépriserait tu pour ce que je suis, une pauvre fille amoureuse de toi? Pourquoi suis-je dans ce guêpier? N'y a-t-il personne pour m'aider?

Mes sanglots redoublèrent et je me calai encore plus contre le mur. Tout le stress, la tension et la tristesse accumulée après plusieurs mois se déversait.

Soudain, une modulation dans l'air attira mon attention. Le visage d'Harry surgit devant moi. Je retins un sursaut d'horreur.

- Hermione, dépêche-toi, Rusard arrive. Viens avec moi sous la cape!

Je me redressai difficilement et m'engouffrais sous la cape. Harry me tendit une main que je pris et il m'entraina dans les couloirs à sa suite.

Où allons nous donc? La tour de Gryffondor n'est pas par là. Je reconnus finalement le lieu où il m'emmenait. La salle sur demande.

Après les trois allez et retours devant la salle, la porte apparut enfin. Harry m'y fit entrer.

Un grand fauteuil trônait dans la salle près d'un bon feu de cheminée.

-Il faut que nous parlions Mione.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Tu ne vas pas bien Mione, je le sais. Je n'en peux plus de te voir dans cette état sans pouvoir t'aider. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien tout va bien! Dis-je en lui faisant un grand sourire.

-Et tes larmes ce n'est rien aussi je suppose?

-…

Je baissai la tête, lamentable. Mes sanglots reprirent de plus belle.

Mon ami s'approcha de moi et me releva la tête. Il plongea ses grands yeux verts dans les miens.

-Pourquoi toute c'est larmes?

Je sanglotais de plus belle. Enfin quelqu'un qui faisait attention a moi, qui voulais m'aider. Peut-être que je pourrais lui faire confiance après tout.

Harry m'attira avec lui vers le fauteuil et je me calai tout contre lui. Ma tête sur son épaule. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et attendis que je parle.

-Tu sais Mione, quoi qu'il se passe, je suis là pour toi. Tu me semble à des kilomètres de tout. Que peut-il donc te mettre dans cet état?

-Tout… oh oui tout. Il y a des choses… qu'on ne veut parfois pas savoir.

-Des choses qu'On ne veut pas savoir?

-Oui des tas de choses. D'autres font justes plus mal que d'autres dis-je en baissant la voix, l'amour par exemple…

-Tu es amoureuse non?

-…

-Mione?

-Oui mais… cette personne ne voudra jamais de moi.

-Pourquoi donc? Tu es pourtant une fille fantastique, intelligente, gentille, douce.

-Oh peut-être ai-je une ou deux de ces qualités mais… je ne suis pas normale. Ou du moins pas pour la plupart des gens.

-Toi?

-Oui parce que… je…

Je secouai la tête.

-Harry, promet moi que tu ne me laisseras pas tombée d'accord?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais cela?

-Parce que je…j'aime… une fille.

Il y eut un moment de silence gêné puis…

-…et bien sache que ca me dérange pas du tout. Tu es toujours Hermione pour moi.

Il me fit un grand sourire.

Nous parlâmes toute la nuit.

Plus le temps avancait, plus je devenais dépressive.Je ne voyais plus Ginny. Partout où j'allais,je la cherchais. Encore plus déprimée, je décidais de retourner vers mon dortoir.Et là que ne vis-je pas…

Alors que je croyais que mon cœur allait s'arrétée…ELLE tourna la tête et ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous le choc. Peu consciente de ce qui m'entourait, je me mit à rire, un peu hystérique. La seule pensée un peu rationnelle qui me percuta fut de m,enfuir le plus loin possible de cette scène…Je le fit aussitôt.

Tout s'était enchainé si vite. Alors que je me dirigeais vers le dortoir, j'aperçus au détour du couloir Ginny et Dean. Ils s'embrassaient. Mon cœur se tordit de douleur. Sans savoir ce que je fessai, je me mis à courir vers le Hall, le cœur broyé dans un étau de tristesse et de jalousie. Je poussais les portes du hall et courut le plus vite que je pouvais vers la foret.je ne savais plus ce que je fesait. Mes sentiments guidaient mes pas.

La neige tombait à gros flocons. Je ne la voyais pas, je ne la sentais pas froide sur son visage. Le froid ne me perturbait pas.je ne le sentait plus. Je courais encore et encore sans jamais m'arrêter.je voulait oublier. Oublier, les joies, les peines, l amour, tout. Je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir tout cela.

L'un de mes pieds percuta une racine et le choc me fit m'étaler de tout mon long sur le sol. Le choc me sonna quelque peu. Là, recroquevillé sur le sol recouvert de neige, je me mis à pleurer. Les larmes cristallines inondaient mes joues comme de fines rivières d'argent. Pour la première fois, je déversai toute ma peine en me laissant aller à perdre le contrôle. J'eus la subite idée de crier. Mon cri fit s'envoler les quelques oiseaux présents.

J'enroulai mes jambes de mes bras et resta dans cette position des heures durant.Peu à peu, le froid engourdit mon esprit. Ma vision se brouillait….

Un peu plus loin, une autre jeune fille criait son désespoir. Où était donc passée son amie? Elle entendit un cri. Elle se dirigea vers sa source. Bien vite, elle retrouva son amie recroquevillé contre un arbre, le visage pâle comme la mort, les lèvres bleuis. La jeune femme cria. Elle prit son amie contre elle et la secoua. Elle ne devait pas s'endormir. Le froid allait l'emporter dans ce cas.

Je sens une présence à mes côtés. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux. De longues mèches rousses apparaissent…Ginny.

-Gin…

-Hermione, oh Hermione. Je vais te ramener au château tout va bien aller, me souffle t elle la voix éraillé.

Je ne réponds pas mais je souris. Ginny fait apparaitre un brancard et le plus vite qu'elle le peu, me ramène au château. Je tente de ne pas m'assoupir et y parvint presque. Soudain,ma vision se brouille pour de bon…

J'ouvre les yeux. La lumière agresse ma rétine. Je referme les yeux aussi vite que je les aie ouvert en poussant un grognement. Le rideau près de moi bouga. Mme Pomfresh apparait dans l'instant.

-Vous nous avez fait une belle peur ma petite! Vous avez été extrêmement chanceuse que Miss Weasley vous trouve à temps…

Je ne dis rien. Selon moi, elle aurait du me laisser la. Je voulais mourir après tout et….je ne voulais pas être sauvée. Surtout pas par…elle. Les larmes recommencent à couler sur mes joues. Je les laisse couler.Je n'ai même plus la force de les essuyer.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre a la volée. J'entends une voix féminine s'enquérire de mon état. Ginny. Le rideau près de mon lit bouge et la rouquine apparait.

Elle me regarde et un mince sourire, triste apparait sur ses lèvres. Elle laisse planer le silence. Elle m'observe, une étrange lueur au fond des yeux.

Elle brise le silence après un long moment.

-Hermione…pourquoi a tu fais cela? Son ton est inquisiteur.

Je ne peux pas lui répondre, pas à elle. Je détourne la tête.

-Svp, réponds-moi.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et répond d'une voix éteinte :

-Pour oublier.

-Mais oublier quoi?

-tout…

Le silence se réinstalle entre nous.

-J'étais jalouse de…Dean et toi. Je vous ait vu vous embrasser.

-Mais…pourquoi? Tu l'aimes?

-…non.

-Mais alors…?

-oui

-….

-Je t'aime, Ginevra Weasley.

Un silence pesant suit ma dernière déclaration. Soudain, la petite rousse semble reprendre contact avec la réalité.Elle me fixe quelques instants, assez troublée.

-Je…suis désolée Hermione mais…

-Je comprends, réussit-je à articuler,laisse-moi svp.

Je détourne la tête pour cacher mon visage.J'entends ses pas qui s'éloigne puis, le silence revins, pesant.J'enfonce ma tête dans l'oreiller et tente de me calmer.

(Point de vue de Harry)

Je me dirigeais vers l'infirmerie lorsque Ginny me percuta. Elle semblait un peu perdue.

-Oh…désolée Harry, je ne t'avais pas vu.

-Il n'y a pas de mal.As-tu été voir Herm'?

-Ah…oui.

Elle baisse la tête.

-Tu est sur que ca va?

-Oui. Je vais te laisser, j'ai à faire.

-D'accord, Bonne journée.

Je la regarde disparaître au bout du couloir avant de continuer mon chemin. Bien vite, je me retrouve devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Lorsque j'y entre, le son de sanglots étouffée me parvint aux oreilles. Alarmé, je me dirige vers le lit d'Hermione. J'ouvre brusquement le rideau et la trouve recroquevillée dans son lit, le visage caché dans son oreiller.


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour! J'ai eu la flemme de voir cette fic incomplète et donc j'ai décidé de publier la fin, écrite il y a déja un bout moment. Je n'y ait pas apporté de modification donc pour le moment elle restera telle quelle a moins que je décide un jour de la réécrire! Bonne lecture a ceux qui ont eu le courage de se rendre jusqu'ici!

Chapitre 4 : Fin

Tout s'était enchainé si vite

Tout s'était enchainé si vite. Alors que je me dirigeais vers le dortoir, j'aperçus au détour du couloir Ginny et Dean. Ils s'embrassaient. Mon cœur se tordit de douleur. Sans savoir ce que je fessai, je me mis à courir vers le Hall, le cœur broyé dans un étau de tristesse et de jalousie. Je poussais les portes du hall et courut le plus vite que je pouvais vers la foret.je ne savais plus ce que je fesait. Mes sentiments guidaient mes pas.

La neige tombait à gros flocons. Je ne la voyais pas, je ne la sentais pas froide sur son visage. Le froid ne me perturbait pas.je ne le sentait plus. Je courais encore et encore sans jamais m'arrêter.je voulait oublier. Oublier, les joies, les peines, l amour, tout. Je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir tout cela.

L'un de mes pieds percuta une racine et le choc me fit m'étaler de tout mon long sur le sol. Le choc me sonna quelque peu. Là, recroquevillé sur le sol recouvert de neige, je me mis à pleurer. Les larmes cristallines inondaient mes joues comme de fines rivières d'argent. Pour la première fois, je déversai toute ma peine en me laissant aller à perdre le contrôle. J'eus la subite idée de crier. Mon cri fit s'envoler les quelques oiseaux présents.

J'enroulai mes jambes de mes bras et resta dans cette position des heures durant.Peu à peu, le froid engourdit mon esprit. Ma vision se brouillait….

Un peu plus loin, une autre jeune fille criait son désespoir. Où était donc passée son amie? Elle entendit un cri. Elle se dirigea vers sa source. Bien vite, elle retrouva son amie recroquevillé contre un arbre, le visage pâle comme la mort, les lèvres bleuis. La jeune femme cria. Elle prit son amie contre elle et la secoua. Elle ne devait pas s'endormir. Le froid allait l'emporter dans ce cas.

Je sens une présence à mes côtés. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux. De longues mèches rousses apparaissent…Ginny.

-Gin…

-Hermione, oh Hermione. Je vais te ramener au château tout va bien aller, me souffle t elle la voix éraillé.

Je ne réponds pas mais je souris. Ginny fait apparaitre un brancard et le plus vite qu'elle le peu, me ramène au château. Je tente de ne pas m'assoupir et y parvint presque. Soudain,ma vision se brouille pour de bon…

J'ouvre les yeux. La lumière agresse ma rétine. Je referme les yeux aussi vite que je les aie ouvert en poussant un grognement. Le rideau près de moi bouga. Mme Pomfresh apparait dans l'instant.

-Vous nous avez fait une belle peur ma petite! Vous avez été extrêmement chanceuse que Miss Weasley vous trouve à temps…

Je ne dis rien. Selon moi, elle aurait du me laisser la. Je voulais mourir après tout et….je ne voulais pas être sauvée. Surtout pas par…elle. Les larmes recommencent à couler sur mes joues. Je les laisse couler.Je n'ai même plus la force de les essuyer.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre a la volée. J'entends une voix féminine s'enquérire de mon état. Ginny. Le rideau près de mon lit bouge et la rouquine apparait.

Elle me regarde et un mince sourire, triste apparait sur ses lèvres. Elle laisse planer le silence. Elle m'observe, une étrange lueur au fond des yeux.

Elle brise le silence après un long moment.

-Hermione…pourquoi a tu fais cela? Son ton est inquisiteur.

Je ne peux pas lui répondre, pas à elle. Je détourne la tête.

-Svp, réponds-moi.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et répond d'une voix éteinte :

-Pour oublier.

-Mais oublier quoi?

-tout…

Le silence se réinstalle entre nous.

-J'étais jalouse de…Dean et toi. Je vous ait vu vous embrasser.

-Mais…pourquoi? Tu l'aimes?

-…non.

-Mais alors…?

-oui

-….

-Je t'aime, Ginevra Weasley.

UN silence pesant suit ma dernière déclaration. Soudain la rousse semble reprendre contact avec la réalité et doucement elle s'approche de moi.

-Et…si je te disais que…je ressens…la…même chose pour toi?

-Ce…serait trop beau pour être vrai

Doucement, elle se penche sur moi et dépose un baiser léger sur mes lèvres.je frémis de bonheur. Elle monte sur le lit et se couche tout contre moi. Nous savourons le moment présent.je caresse sa chevelure de feu. Puis, alors que le sommeil nous prend dans ses bras, ma belle me murmure :

-je t'aime Hermione Granger.

Nous nous endormons le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
